vice prohibited
by tesara
Summary: Une vie calme, c'est ce qu'on m'avait confirmé en venant ici… au Capitol. La grande Katniss Everdeen allait faire de bonnes choses après la guerre. Résultat, je suis probablement la seule vainqueur à vivre dans un appartement trop petit, hahaha, si seulement l'histoire s'arrêtait là. Les personnages appartiennent à s. collins


Voilà, Hey oui j'ai pleins d'idées. Donc, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se revoit en bas...

Ceux qui aime les histoires avec du grabuge, des mystères et un amour inaccessible, vous serez réjouie. Oh, mais croyez-moi, ils auront une vie assez compliqués. Katniss regrettera probablement le temps des Hunger Games...

* * *

Une vie calme, ouais tu parles… c'est ce qu'on m'avait promis en venant ici… au Capitol. La grande Katniss Everdeen allait faire de grandes choses après la guerre. Après avoir reçu une missive, il y a quatre ans de cela, me renseignant que plus aucun traiter n'était de mise et donc que je ne recevrais plus de pension pour les Hunger Games, je devais me trouver un boulot, mais la présidente Paylor m'offrait la « chance » de faire partie de son entourage… elle me proposait d'être l'une de ses secrétaire. C'était soit ça ou je devais retourner sur les bancs d'écoles afin de terminer ma dernière année, puisqu'avec les jeux je n'avais pu atteindre celle-ci. Le grand geai moqueur, vous imaginez, assis derrière une ordinateur toute la journée à y rentrer des données. Par contre, depuis quelques temps, je suis devenue recherchiste pour un cabinet d'avocat, en fait pour une avocate en particulier, et j'ai nommé… Delly Cartwright. Et oui… ironique n'est-ce pas. Je suis probablement la seule vainqueur, de toute manière, à vivre dans un appartement trop petit, trop désespérant et se positionnant sur… Down Street… et par inadvertance, la seule à être indigente.

Johanna est entrée dans un établissement de soins d'après-guerre comme instigatrice, après avoir, elle-même, subit une réadaptation. Gale est devenu secrétaire d'état immédiatement après la révolte, Annie reçoit des prestations, une pension pour son enfant et des assurances pour la dédommager de la mort de Finnick, Haymitch… est mort depuis deux ans… retrouvé sur son divan avec une bouteille vide à la main, Enobaria est devenue mannequin, Beetee est rester le plus grand cerveau du Capitol et ce même après sa mort, il y a un an… mort foudroyé par sa propre création et Peeta… devenu probablement le plus riche et le plus prospère de nous tous.

À vingt-deux ans, Peeta était déjà le plus jeune prodige et entrepreneur qui existait jusqu'à présent. Commençant par s'ouvrir une boulangerie, il a rapidement développé son entreprise en déployant des boulangeries aux quatre coins du monde. Aujourd'hui, à maintenant vingt-sept ans, Peeta a plusieurs firmes, bref il est devenu prospère. Donc, voilà ou j'en suis à vingt-sept ans et… hahaha, si seulement l'histoire s'arrêtait là.

« Katniss houhou » me hulule mon idiote de collègue. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser ceci dans ma misérable vie, j'ai aussi deux collègues stupides… recherchistes, elle blonde pétasse et l'autre brune démoniaque. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi? »

Elle délaisse brunette et se rend à mon bureau tout en sautillant, les yeux brillants. Une fois devant mon cabinet, elle me tend son fameux magasine qu'elle n'abandonne habituellement jamais.

« Alors, tu ne le trouve pas sexy? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix trépidante. « Gale Hawthorne, t'as vue ahhhh » souffle-t-elle en appuyant c'est coude sur mon bureau pour se rapprocher de la première page ou mon meilleur ami est photographié avec sa fiancée. Et oui, vous avez bien entendu. Après maintes et maintes excuses et bien des années, j'ai réalisé qu'il me manquait et que la mort de Primerose était plus due à Coin qu'à lui.

« Et toi Kat… tu es plus quoi? » Demanda la brunette en se dirigeant, elle aussi, dans mon bureau.

« Plus… quoi? » Demandai-je fatiguer de leur rêverie.

« Ben oui voyons » dit-elle les yeux tournés vers le ciel, « t'es plus Peeta ou Gale… moi c'est clairement Peeta Mellark ahhhhhh il est tellement sex… »

« D'accord » la coupai-je, « tu n'as pas remarqué que les deux sont fiancés… »

« Nous avons toujours le droit de fantasmer, je connais un proverbe qui dit qu'on peut toujours magasiner sans nécessairement toucher… en tout cas, moi je donnerais tout pour seulement le toucher lui et son corps de… »

« D'accord, moi je vous laisse fulminer sur vos envies impossibles et j'y vais » m'exclamai-je en regardant l'horloge. « Oh merde, seize heure… »

Si j'étais en retard, Gale me tuerait. Après avoir couru jusqu'à mon appartement, je grimpai les escaliers tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'humeur massacrante de mon propriétaire. Il faut dire que je lui doit deux mois de loyer…

« Buttercup dégage » murmurai-je en le poussant pour refermer doucement la porte derrière moi. Non, je n'avais pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. J'enfilai la robe que la fiancée de Gale m'avait prêtée, probablement parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de ce que je devais porter...et pour terminer ma préparation, je me fis un chignon.

« Les alliances… ou sont les alliances » marmonnai-je tout en mettant mon appartement sens dessus dessous. Une petite boite scintilla soudain sous mon oreiller.

Courir… toujours courir, mais c'était quoi aussi l'idée de travailler un samedi… je rentre dans l'église en trombe et m'élance vers la salle où la mariée se trouve.

« Ah te voilà, je commençais à paniquer » s'exclama Marie, la mariée. « Tu es ravissante ma chérie » me complimenta-t-elle en me prenant les alliances.

« Je te retourne le compliment » murmurai-je après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, mal-à-l'aise de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier. « Je… je vais aller voir comment le marié se débrouille ». Il y avait toujours un petit malaise entre Marie et moi, je crois que cela s'est développé plus particulièrement quand, durant une soirée bien arrosée, Gale a parlé, malencontreusement de son attirance qu'il avait déjà eue pour moi…

Pleins de gens importants étaient présents, entre autre la présidente Paylor. À la vue de toute cette nomenclature, j'avais osée croire que la soirée s'annonçait bien ennuyante. Oh, mais si J'avais su…

Après que les deux tourtereaux aient déclenchés un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour leur union. La soirée débuta.

La salle était bondée. Il devait y avoir plus de quatre cents personnes. Je serais probablement capable de me dissimuler afin de me faufiler hors de cette salle jusqu'à chez moi, assez tôt… heureusement pour moi.

« Hey Katniss, commença ma voisine de table, comment vas-tu? »

« Bien et toi Annie, comment ça va… Junior et toi? »

« Tatie Katniss, t'as vue… t'as vue mon dessin, hein, hein » dit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise avec un grand sourire. Il était vraiment mignon. Déjà à cinq ans, il ressemblait tant à son père. Annie le regardait avec admiration, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait que lui. Ces parents étant décédés durant son enlèvement, elle n'avait plus que Finnick et… à la mort de Finnick et bien, il ne lui restait plus que son fils. Elle vrille son regard dans le mien et je comprends… je comprends qu'ils vont bien… qu'ils vont mieux.

« Aller, donne-moi ça que je contemple cet art » C'était probablement le seul à me faire sourire dans des moments pareils. « Oh, mais quel beau dessin… c'est… c'est la mer? » Il hocha la tête, heureux que je l'ai découvert seule. « Toi, tu es vraiment le fils de ton père » marmonnai-je avec un demi-sourire. « Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est?... DC, c'est des initiales? »

-Oui, ce sont les initiales de mon ami. Il est… oh, il est partit » dit-il accablé en le cherchant du regard. « Il m'avait demandé de lui faire un dessin, car il aime mes dessins. »

« Ouais, les enfants sont couchés habituellement, à cette heure, petit poisson. » Je souris en lui redonnant son dessin.

Le reste de la soirée, j'essayais le plus possible de passer inaperçue. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas toujours bien entendu. Je n'aurais pas pu arriver en retard, là au moins Gale m'aurait achevée. S'aurait probablement été moins… beaucoup moins douloureux que de devoir raconter ma misérable vie à tous ces gens. Le plus important c'était qu'ils ne me retenaient pas des heures durant, puisqu'on avait fait le tour en quelques secondes.

Mon plan principal étant de foutre le camp… était tombé à l'eau au moment où Gale m'avait demandé de rester afin de faire un discours. Apparemment, les témoins faisaient des discours.

Je me refugiai dans un couloir ou quasiment personne ne passait. Quand j'entendais des bruits de pas, je me fourrais le nez dans mon téléphone portable. C'était le moment où jamais d'apprendre à m'en servir. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol et je m'évertuai à la tâche.

Le MENU avec les options, blondie m'avait dit un jour que je pouvais le régler Blueboots pour pouvoir parler mains libres dans ma voiture… il faudrait peut-être que je commence par pouvoir me payer une voiture.

Mais où est ce fameux Blueboots…

« C'est probablement le Bluetooth que tu cherches… aaah Everdeen, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… » Oh non, tout mais pas lui…

« Tu vois Mellark » grinçai-je en faisant attention que mes yeux restent bien fixés sur l'écran, « je ne t'ai rien demandé et ce qu'on fera de moi ne te concerne en rien. » Je sentais la pression me démanger les veines. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici de toute manière… je veux être seule, soufflai-je toujours les yeux fixés sur mon MENU.

-Alors, il fallait choisir un autre endroit que le couloir de la salle de bain, dit-il. Je sentais son sourire narquois habituel dans sa voix. Oui, Peeta avait bien changé depuis son passage entre les mains de Snow.

« Non, mais pour qui tu te prends Mellark » sifflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel et posant mes yeux sur lui. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais la une des magazines et que tu détiens un empire que tu peux te permettre de me… de me ridiculiser. » Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend…

« Te… te ridiculiser » ricana-t-il « je me demande ce qui est le plus ridicule, moi qui te dis que tu es dans le couloir ou se trouve les salles de bains ou… toi » dit-il tout en me pointant « qui insinue chercher son Blueboots. »

« Laisse tomber » soupirai-je en retournant mon attention sur l'appareil, « et le Blueboots… c'est… c'est une nouvelle application. » Je me raclai la gorge me rendant compte de l'ironie de la situation. « Je dois y aller… » je me relève doucement du sol.

-Ravis de t'avoir revu, marmonna-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Peeta… c'était ça maintenant. On était plutôt assez loin du garçon des pains que j'avais si bien connue. Quoique personne n'était redevenu le même après la révolte, mais Peeta… c'était différent. Après cet épisode de notre vie, Peeta était revenu au district, pendant quelques temps. Peeta… un idéal synthétisé pour la guerre. Il était mort… mort et enterré. J'avais crue… j'avais pensé… une seconde qu'il était de retour, le jour où il avait semé des primevères dans mon jardin. Grave erreur de ma part… ce geste s'était avéré une demande de pardon qui était obligatoire dans sa rémission. Après avoir construit sa boulangerie, Peeta s'était fait reconnaitre auprès d'un grand public. Il a donc démarré son entreprise au niveau urbain, c'est-à-dire au Capitole. Alors, seulement un mois après son arriver, il était déjà reparti.

0o0o0o0

Le vin n'est pas bon… non, il est excellent. Je me sens très… Oh, une table. Je rentre dedans de pleins fouets. Mais, pourquoi s'est-elle poussée sur mon chemin. Oh… oh non du vin sur ma jolie robe, ou plutôt la robe de Marie. Les toilettes… ou sont les toilettes.

Je vagabonde jusqu'au toilette tout en vacillant… en fait, je ne me rappelle plus très bien comment je me suis rendu dans les toilettes.

Devant les lavabos, j'essaie de faire partir cette satanée tache, mais je ne fais que l'étendre. Merde… comment elle a dit déjà… C'est une… une Ivory, non certainement pas une marque de savon… Elle disait fait attention par contre, c'est une… Ivan Laurent…

« Probablement une Yves St-Laurent » dit une voix gracieuse et féminine.

« J'ai pensé à voix haute c'est ça » murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers l'intrus. C'était définitif, ce n'était pas ma soirée. Une belle, grande femme blonde et mince me faisait face. De ses grands yeux bleus, Clara Hamilton me dévisageait perplexe. La fiancée de Peeta…

« Tu veux un peu d'aide pour ta robe… » Dit-elle en se rapprochant. « J'ai l'habitude » Ricana-t-elle gentiment. « Cela m'arrive à tous les banquets » Elle prend ma robe entre ses mains délicates.

« Heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule maladroite dans cette salle » M'indignai-je. « Ce n'est pas la mienne… la robe » Marmonnai-je avec une moue.

Elle prit une sorte de stylo et avant que je n'aie pu me dégager de sa poigne, la tache avait disparue.

« Et voilà, tout a disparu » Elle sourit poliment.

« Je dois y aller… » Je titube à côté d'elle et me dirige vers la porte. « Merci » Marmonnai-je sans me retourner. En sortant, j'entends une personne qui m'appelle. Donc, comme une grande fille obéissante, je me rends vers la voix, mais les effluves de l'alcool ingérées remontent probablement mon cerveau puisque je réalisai seulement ou je me positionnais quand Gale me tendis le micro… sur le podium… devant quatre cents personnes.

« Hey… » Commençai-je, ma voix tremblait. Je vis, derrière la salle, Clara qui sortait de la salle de bain. Probablement qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait puisqu'elle balaya la salle des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les miens. Elle tourna son regard sur une nouvelle cible et disparue de mon point d'encrage. Terrifiée… j'étais terrifiée. « Oh non, je suis complètement grisée. » Murmurai-je tout en oubliant le micro devant moi. Mes spectateurs se tassèrent mal-à-l'aise de ma réplique, mais j'entendis tout de même quelques personnes ricaner. « Euh… » Mais le micro s'échappa de mes mains… mais était-il…

« Katniss n'a jamais vraiment su parler devant un grand, donc puisque je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire, puisqu'elle la pratiquée plus d'une centaine de fois dans la file de la salle de bain… » Tout le monde rit aux derniers mots de Peeta. « Je le ferai pour elle… » Dit-il tout souriant.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais formuler ma plus profonde gratitude et mes meilleurs vœux aux parents des nouveaux mariés, félicitations. Vous vous êtes surpassés. Probablement que cette soirée a été chargée en émotion. Toutefois, rappelez-vous que vous ne perdez pas un enfant, vous gagnez une vie entière de tranquillité et de bonheur. » Tout le monde se mit à rire. « Pour terminer, je n'ai que quatre mots à vous dire, bonheur et longue vie » Il lève son verre et les gens l'imitent. « Aux nouveaux mariés » s'écria-t-il suivit des autres. Ils burent en leur honneur, pendant que moi je les regardais déstabilisée.

« Viens » Je reviens à moi à ce souffle qui me chatouille le cou… à cette chaleur qui m'engendre des frissons. Peeta prend mon bras, je le sens se raidir et quand je pose mes yeux sur lui, je le sens se détendre. Nous descendons du podium et j'ai la perception qu'il laisse tomber mon bras. Comme un pantin, je le suis sans broncher. Nous traversons la foule et Peeta s'arrête devant sa fiancée. Je sais qu'il lui parle, par contre je suis beaucoup trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas vomir pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais je crois entrevoir Peeta qui n'est pas vraiment content. Il me lance un regard noir et me fait signe de le suivre. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout… pourquoi la salle tourne-t-elle autant, ce n'est normal. Des points noirs… pourquoi il y a des points noirs… non… non, je me sens faiblir.

« Oh non, Peeta » cette voix est lointaine, mais je sais que cela venait de moi. Peeta se retourne vers moi, ses yeux s'accroissent à ma vue et… le néant.

* * *

j'attends vos reviews les amis

alors, qu'en pensez-vous, que pensez-vous que Peeta est pour Katniss et vice versa


End file.
